


We've Got Tonight

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: 1980s, Batfam Bingo Card 1, Batfam bingo 2019, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Selina has a date night planned for her and Bruce, as long as she can steal him away from fighting.





	We've Got Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Night

Night was the best time for Bruce to patrol as Batman. It meant he could keep to the shadows and watch for the people of Gotham when its honest citizens were asleep. It was also a time he could spend alone and gather his thoughts. Robin was home tonight, resting up a broken leg. Tonight, Batman was on his own.

Or, so he thought.

An hour into his patrol, he noticed a shadow following him. It was always just around the corner, never close enough to identify, but there. It bothered him.

He broke up a drug deal, taking out the dealers with ease. One pulled a gun from behind him. A whip came sailing through the air, snapping around the dealer’s wrist. He dropped the gun.

Batman spun around. “Catwoman!” he exclaimed, punching out the would-be assailant.

She hopped down, pulling back her whip. “Batman. You looked like you could use a hand.”

“So you’ve been following me.”

“Guilty as charged,” she said, bowing her head. “I don’t often see you alone.”

“Robin’s at home.”

“School night?”

“Injury.”

“Aw, the poor baby. I’ll send him some flowers.”

Batman finished tying up the drug dealers for the police and returned to Catwoman.

“Why are you here?”

“I told you. I thought you could use a hand.”

“That can’t be your only reason.” He lowered his voice. “Selina, I know you too well.”

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Can’t a girl just want to meet her lover out in the night?”

He put his arms around her waist, a small smile on his lips. “Is that what this is about?”

“I thought we could have a date.”

“I have work to do.”

“I know, but you can spare an hour, can’t you?”

She kissed him, and he held her close. “One hour,” he said. “That’s all.”

“That’s plenty of time.”

She squeezed his hand and climbed up the building to the roof. Bruce followed her. She led him across town to her apartment, where a bucket of what looked like champagne sat waiting on an outside table set up with two chairs.

“Selina,” he began.

“Relax. It's cider. I know you don't drink on the job.” She sat in the chair closest to her glass door. “I thought you might appreciate some company.”

“And so would you?” he asked, taking the chair opposite her. He opened the bottle and poured the drinks.

“I can always use company,” she said. “It’s lonely being on the right side of the law.”

“Not always,” Bruce said, taking a drink. “Maybe you need a partner.”

“In what? Crime or romance?” Selina looked over the edge of her glass. “Are you offering?”

Bruce shook his head. “I’m not in the stage to commit.”

“Will you ever be?” she asked. There was a genuineness under her teasing.

“I don’t know. Maybe in a few years, when Jason’s off to college.”

“Not all girls will wait that long,” she said.

“If you get a better offer, maybe you should take it,” he said.

Selina looked away, out over the balcony. Bruce took in a breath.

“I’m sorry, Selina. I didn’t mean—”

“I know.” When she looked back at him, her eyes were playful again. “Look at the moon, Bruce. We’ve got tonight. Isn’t that enough for now?”

He clinked his glass against hers. “To us, tonight.”

“To us, Bruce. Tonight.”

When it was time for Batman to go back on patrol, Selina let him go with a kiss, and watched him swing away into the night.


End file.
